eldaryafandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Língua Original
A Língua Original era o idioma falado pelos humanos e faeries antes da queda da Torre dos Deuses, ou Torre de Babel como é mais conhecida no nosso mundo. Episódio 20 É a língua utilizada pelo Oráculo. Alfabeto Informações sobre o alfabeto foram obtidas a partir de sites franceses, especialmente Wiki Eldarya-FR e Solution Eldarya. Tradução Para traduzir o que o Oráculo diz, basta trocar as letras nas palavras ditas por ele pelas correspondentes no alfabeto acima. No entanto, as palavras só podem ser traduzidas para o francês, pois não foi feita uma alternativa para cada servidor. Assim, é necessário fazer duas vezes a tradução para chegar no português. Episódio 17 Cu hu paem foymmuloy jom fuel xoylu we gof. Je ne vous laisserai pas leur faire du mal. Eu não vou deixar você machucá-los. Episódio 19 ... oywu-gay... jaymah ... Aide-moi... poison Solution Eldarya Wiki Eldarya-FR ... Ajude-me... veneno Vun bagguyf... yf puen gu neul!... oywu-gay Cet homme... Il veut me tuer!... Aide-moi Esse homem... Ele quer me matar!... Ajude-me Cu… meym… wúmafúu… Fu Maana, yf i uh o mlaj jael nay. Je... suis... désolée... Le Maana, il y en a trop pour toi. Eu... sinto... muito... O Maana, há muito para você. Aey… un hah… cu waym nu jolful. Oui... et non... je dois te parler. Sim... e não... eu tenho que falar com você. Yf g’ugjaymahhu… un ò voemu wu fey, ne guelm. Il m'empoisonne... Et à cause de lui, tu meurs. Ele me envenenou... E por causa dele, você morre. Oywu-gay. Wúfyplu-gay we daemon. Aide-moi. Délivre-moi du daemon. Ajude-me. Salve-me do daemon. Episódio 20 Ollunu fu daemon! Arrête le daemon! Pare o daemon! Episódio 21 Ke'om-do xoyn? f'awuel we daemon umn uhvalu jfem jlúmuhnu uh nay... Qu'as-ka fait? l'odeur du daemon est encore plus présente en toi... O que você fez? o cheiro do daemon está ainda mais presente em você... Jluhwm zolwu ò fey! cu n'uh mejjfyu. Prends garde à lui! Je t'en supplie. Cuidado com ele! Eu te imploro. Oe hag wu fo Vlúonlyvu. Oráculo naen jeymmuhn. Au nom de la Créatrice, Oracle tout puissant. Em nome do criador, Oráculo todo-poderoso. Cu nu tohhym jaymah yumafuhn. Je te bannis poison insolent Eu te bano veneno insolente Wu f’Oracle haem maggus muefm mulpynuelm. De l'Oracle nous sommes seuls serviteurs. Do Oráculo somos somente servos. Cu nu vbommu we cristal, we gah valjm un wu gah vauel. Je te chasse du cristal, de mon corps et de mon coeur. Eu te expulso do cristal, do meu corpo e do meu coração. Episódio 23 Guardiã... úfayzhu-nay we daemon! Guardiã... éloigne-toi du daemon! Guardiã... afaste-se do daemon! Guardiã, úfayzhu-nai we daemon. Ne h'um jom vaggu fey. Nay... nay, ne juer naen vbohzul! Guardiã, eloigne-toi du daemon. Tu n'es pas comme lui. Toi.... Toi, tu peux tout changer. Guardiã, fique longe do daemon! Ele não é como você. Você... Você pode mudar tudo. Fum dragão, Guardiã. Ne waym lumlaepul fum dragões. Les dragão, Guardiã. Tu dois retrouver les dragões. Os dragões, Guardiã. Você tem que encontrar os dragões. Episódio 24 Tyuhpuheu ò f'Auyf we Dragão, Guardiã. Bienvenue â l'Oeil de Dragão, Guardiã." Bem-vinda ao Olho do Dragão, Guardiã. V'umn ploy, nah valjm h'umn jom jlûm jael vagjluhwlu fo fohzeu alyzyhuffu. C'est vrai, ton corps n'est pas prês pour comprendre la langue originelle. É verdade, seu corpo não está pronto para compreender a língua original. Guardiã, oywu-gay! Fu Dragão nloynlu... yf umn fò! Guardiã, aide-moi! Le Dragão traitre... il est là! Guardiã, ajude-me! O Dragão traidor... ele está aqui! Episódio 25 Wuer ôgum, jol fu mohz, fyúum Deux âmes, par le sang, liées Duas almas, pelo sangue, ligadas Oecaelw'bey un ò cgoym, Aujourd'hui et à jamais, Hoje e sempre, Fuelm pyum mulahn jolnozúum. Leurs vies seront partagées. Suas vidas serão compartilhadas. Jol vunnu jlyùlu movlúu, Par cette prière sacrée, Por esta oração sagrada, Wu vum vboyhum, fo fegyùlu gu fytùlu, De ces chaînes, la lumière me libère, Dessas correntes, a luz me liberta, Ke'ò haepuoe, cu jeymmu xaeful vum nullum! Qu'à nouveau, je puisse fouler ces terres! Mais uma vez, eu posso trilhar estas terras! Referências Navegação Categoria:Universo de Eldarya Categoria:História de Eldarya